The Granter
by Sheankelor
Summary: Long ago witches and wizards brewed potions to work a spell. That knowledge was lost to history, or was it? Severus had worked long and hard to be able to brew one potion - one that might just end the war.


_AN: Happy Halloween! This story came from the tales of classic Halloween witches. YenGirl was nice enough to beta it for me and Lizzy0305 drew a picture for it. Thank you both ladies!_

Severus crouched close to the floor, listening to the Carrows crowing about something they accomplished that afternoon. They would never notice him tucked in the depths of an armour's niche. Minerva or one of the older professors might, but then again, they learned to expect him to collect ingredients where they were found no matter where that was. The red algae growing on the wall near the floor was just what he needed. It had taken him years to determine if it was the species he needed, but this morning's last test proved it. He carefully scraped it off the wall, filling a collection vial, as he waited for them to finish talking. Soon their reign here would be done and he knew he would be dancing at their funeral.

They finally moved on allowing him to come out of hiding. He strode through the halls, ignoring students and professors alike as they parted before him, and walked out of the castle. Today was too important to waste with other people's issues. Even though Halloween came once a year, a day like today only came once a decade and he had been waiting for it every second of this past one.

His steps took him into the Forest but not too far in. He stopped near a small rock outcropping that created a protected space inside, almost cave-like. Checking the position of the sun, he let a smile curl his lips. He had made it. A wave of his wand banished the protective ward over the triangular opening, and another lit the flames under the large cauldron that was hanging there. His ingredients were set neatly about, each one collected throughout the decade and prepared, ready for what he could now do. Resting on a small stone was a black pointy hat. Severus contemplated it for a moment before placing it on his head. He might not wear them often, but at this moment it felt appropriate.

' _Should I reread the potion? Double check everything once again?'_ He shook his head, there was no need. He had reviewed the potion that morning and again after lunch before he went to collect the algae. He had looked at it every day this past month, refreshing his memory, checking his ingredients and their quality. He had read it at least twice a month for the last several years, and monthly since he discovered it.

Stepping up to his waist-high warm cauldron, the Potions Master began to brew a spell that had not been made since before the days of Merlin. First was six thousand drams of seahorse blood – all male. The blood warmed, shimmering in the light of the candles attached high on the stones walls, both their smoke collecting where the stone met above his head. He waited until the fumes began to rise before drizzling two thousand drams of the blue blood from horseshoe crabs harvested on a winter new moon. The potion became a dark purple, and a popping sound told him they were interacting with each other. Next came salt from the sweat of a giant, each crystal making a plopping sound as it was added.

He waited, watching the colours and dynamics of the potions change as he continued adding things he had collected throughout the years. The mixture was gently bubbling right below the rim of the cauldron as he added in the algae. Stirring the brew three time to the right with a large paddle, he sent his magic through the wood. There was no words needed for this potion, the brewers intent was taken from their magic. How well their intent was understood was reflected in the colour and the clarity of the potion. Under his watchful eye, the dark grey opaque potion slowly became a translucent spring green, bringing a true smile to the Potions Master's face. The green gave him hope as it was the colour of Life, Healers, and Slytherin.

Thick green fumes rose from the surface, surrounding him, waiting for his words. "Bring peace and freedom."

The fumes brushed his hair and face before sinking to the ground and roiling out of the almost cave. More and more of them came out of the cauldron until the last of the liquid had changed leaving the cauldron dry. Propping the dry paddle up against the stone wall, he set the hat back on the rock, noxed the candles, and walked back to the castle. The green fumes thinned out to a mist, spreading out to fill the entirety of Hogwarts grounds. Severus knew it wouldn't stop here. No, they would spread out to fill the whole of the island.

He continued his walk to the castle, feeling more relaxed than he had in over seventeen years. Today everything had changed. A glance at the sun's height and the feel of the castle as he passed through her doors told him it was dinner time. Anticipation filled him as he pushed open the Great Hall's doors. The scene he walked into brought a small smile to his lips. The green mist filled the room, swirling about the ground, drifting up the legs of the tables and benches. As he watched it encased the room's occupants, including himself, in a thick green fog. Eventually, it receded and a few of the children in each house dropped to the floor or slumped onto the table. The Carrows gave a strangled cry before they collapsed into a heap near the High Table.

The mist brushed against his face once again before slipping out through the owls' passageways.

"Stanton, Meri, Claud, and Morris," Severus looked at the four house elves when they appeared. Their eyes were wide but he could see they were no longer afraid. "Deposit the unconscious ones in the Infirmary, the dead in one of the old dungeon rooms and make it cold to preserve them for now."

"Yes, Headmaster Snape." The four elves moved about levitating the bodies and walked out the doors.

Severus continued up to the High Table and stopped by Minerva, whose face was filled with shock that was battling an eerie calm. "Would you prefer to be Headmistress, or would you like to regain your title as Deputy?"

The Transfiguration Professor gaped at him before gesturing him to the Headmaster's seat. "Deputy."

Taking his seat he looked down on his students. "Tonight marks the end of an era." He looked at the two empty seats at the High Table. "We should celebrate the freedom of our school from those who would destroy our peace. Tomorrow shall be a free day from classes. Please alert all the students in hiding that they have no repercussions to fear, and should rejoin their Houses. Now, eat and be merry."

Serving himself from the rapidly appearing food, he knew that tonight's staff meeting was going to be short but informative. They were going to need their rest for tomorrow.

§§§§§§

Severus signalled to all the remaining staff to sit at the meeting table. "If you have questions, ask."

Minerva leant forward. "Do you know what that fog was? What happened to the ones who ..."

Severus raised an eyebrow when she trailed off but answered. "The fog is called the Granter. As for those children that are unconscious, they may wake eventually. For those who are dead, the would never have survived in the new world that is coming, so they were granted peace and freedom."

He watched their faces as his words sank in. He could tell they were still under the effects of the potion – they looked as calm and composed as he felt.

Filius narrowed his eyes and shook his head as if to clear it, but Vector spoke before he could. "What is the Granter?"

All eyes looked at him and he couldn't help but to lean forward, his hands clasped together on the table before him. "We are witches and wizards. We come from a long tradition of magic in many forms. One of the oldest is practically forgotten – potions.

"Not the simple brewing that fills the Infirmary, or that the students and Masters alike are trained in, but the potion spells that brought healing and fear to entire countrysides. Potions brewed with intent and intelligence. Potions brewed long before wands were carved and we used our paddles and ingredients as the vessels of our magic.

"The Granter is one of those potion spells. It can only be brewed once a decade, at a specific time of the day, with ingredients collected at the right times and in the right circumstances. Such is often the case for the most powerful of magics."

The professors' eyes were wide and he could see the curiosity deep in Filch's eyes.

"What does this powerful potion do?" Pomona's voice was soft as if trying not to disturb the air about them.

"It grants one request. Fulfils one desire." Severus paused before continuing. "What did you feel when you were in its grip?"

"Judged before peace settled in," answered Babbling. "It made me the most relaxed – the happiest I've been in years."

The others nodded, and Severus decided that had to be the reason they had not reacted at all to the happenings just before dinner. He knew at least the Heads typically would be worried about their students and rushing about instead of calmly eating.

He looked at each one, noting the fatigue already filling their faces. "We shall continue classes day after tomorrow. As we are currently without a Defence Professor and a Muggle Studies Professor, I ask that each of the classes take it up teaching sections of the Defence Against Dark Arts. I will teach the Muggle Studies."

As the staff walked out the door at the end of the meeting, Severus wondered if their complacency would continue through the next couple of days.

§§§§§§

Severus noticed the change in the atmosphere the next morning at breakfast. The anxiety and uncertainty that cloaked the Great Hall wore away at his euphoria from discovering the Dark Mark was gone from his arm that morning. He didn't notice it last night as he crashed into bed not long after the staff meeting, not bothering to undress.

The students weren't the only ones anxious. The professors were also starting to show signs of it. Admittedly, they were better at hiding it, but he could see their attention lingering on the empty seats that dotted all the tables. Severus was glad all of the missing students were in the Infirmary. Even the resistance group was once again sitting with their classmates, though a few of them were also with Poppy.

It was sometime between breakfast and lunch that the students truly shook off the potion's calming effects. The Ravenclaws were now researching with their usual smattering of other Houses joining in with them. The remaining members of the other Houses were batting ideas back and forth as to what the green mist might be. Some of the Hufflepuff and even a Gryffindor or two approached members of Slytherin to find out if they had an idea. All had shaken their heads, and the Houses sent representatives to find out what the researchers had learnt.

Severus retired to the staffroom, not wishing to be under the watchful gaze of the former Headmasters. He had the Muggle Studies curriculum spread out across the table attempting to create lesson plans that might catch the seventh and fifth-year students up to where they should have been. Luckily they had only suffered Alecto Carrow's teaching for just under two months.

"There's no potion like that, Snape." Slughorn settled into one of the larger chairs in the room, which was unfortunately close to Severus. "You did a good job telling it as if it were truly a potion spell, but it can't be one."

Out of the corner of his eye, Severus watched as the other professors settled about the room. _'Maybe my old classroom would've been a better place to do this.'_

Slughorn continued. "I know all the rumours and history – Potions Masters like to go on about that part of history about the same way Binns loves Goblin Wars – but that's all it is, history. Those potion spells have long since vanished, there is not a known source of how to create one. The last one ever recorded being _made_ was by Terminus Tate during the time of Merlin. We both know that there is no potion known to witch or wizard that can act like one." Slughorn pulled out a small tin of crystallised fruit and selected a cherry. "You might want to get Poppy to check you over. That mist might have messed with your mind."

"I'll keep that under consideration." Severus collected his parchments and headed for the door. "If anyone needs me, I will be in my old Potions classroom."

Once sequestered away, he spread back out the parchments. His hope for peace wasn't granted as Minerva, Filius, and Pomona came through the door. Filius locked and cast a number privacy charms over it as it shut. Severus held in a sigh. "What do I owe this pleasure too?"

Pomona flashed him a smile. "We believe you did brew the potion spell."

"And we would like to know what to expect," added Minerva.

Filius just watched him, waiting.

Severus looked from one to the other before raising an eyebrow. "You believe that I found information about them that no Potions Master in the world has and that I was capable of using it?"

Filius snorted lightly and Minerva glared at him. Pomona hands hit the table as she leant over it, her words soft but carrying. "Yes, we do. We know you, Severus. We know you better than Horace. We've watched you grow and become the man you are today. We've seen your ability to work hard, we've seen your brilliance at finding and piecing together random bits of knowledge, we've seen your courage to try new things, and we all know just how cunning and ambitious you are."

"The Headmaster's position wasn't your goal," Filius spoke just as softly.

"No," Minerva joined in, "ending this war with Vo … Voldemort defeated was. With that goal in mind and all the things Pomona pointed out, we have no doubt you brewed the Granter. All we wonder about is if you created it or found it."

Severus stared at them, his fingers curling slightly about the quill he was holding. "You aren't condemning me? Cursing my name? Wishing I was dead? I brewed a potion that placed children in the Infirmary, killed two professors on my staff, killed who knows how many people throughout the Isle, and sending who knows how many more to St Mungo's or their own bed never to wake up again."

The three Heads fixed him with their signature looks – each one saying with a different facial expression for him to stop wasting their time. He shrugged lightly. "You've been doing so all school year."

Pomona huffed. "You survived the mist."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Which might only be because I brewed it."

Filius nodded. "But we don't think so. It judged you the same as it judged the rest of us. You said it worked off of the brewers intent. Now, if you wouldn't mind, explain what it was."

Warmth bubbled up in Severus, causing a small smile to curl his lips. "My request was for us – the British witches and wizards – to have freedom and peace. Last night showed that the mist will judge you to determine if you could live that way. Those could never accept either, died, and those who just need to adjust to the idea or could do one but not the other yet were knocked unconscious. This will be happening all across the island. There is going to be paranoia, but the Dark Lord should die along with his more rabid followers. After that, we will have to see. The potion's effects will last a week."

Minerva frowned slightly, her lips compressing into a thin line. The brim of her hat dipped as she spoke, "Do you know if the unconscious can hear? Maybe we need to just tell those students that the war is over."

"I don't know," Severus glanced down at the parchments but didn't really see them as he thought. "Slughorn was right when he said that last time a potion like this had been brewed was during the time of Merlin, and that wasn't this particular one. Tate brewed a healing potion spell that cured his entire village of a plague. The information about potions spells is scarce to non-existent."

Filius tapped a finger on the table, his brow furrowed in thought. "Then we shall have to try. We should take note who is in the Infirmary and then take turns talking to them telling them what is occurring. We should also try to bring in other students that they might trust more than the professors."

"Maybe we should also let them know why they are unconscious, and help them to see that they should accept the peace and freedom being offered to everyone," mused Pomona.

Severus tapped a finger to his lip while he thought of their suggestions. "All sound like a good plan. Minerva, if you will draw up a visitor schedule, we will try this. Now," he pointed to the door, "I have lesson plans to figure out before tomorrow."

The three professors eyes widened, before sending him an apologetic look and then headed for the door. Severus knew they just remembered that he had taken on the Muggle Studies class.

§§§§§§

Severus sat in the Slytherin corner of the Infirmary. Poppy hadn't been happy about segregating her domain but had given in when they explained their plan. He, Minerva, Filius and Pomona all agreed that the students might listen to their Heads of House, and in the Slytherins' cases, Severus' words better.

"The war is done." Severus pitched his voice to carry through the entire room even though he was speaking softly. "The Dark Lord is no more – I promise you." He looked about not just at the snakes, but all the rest of his students. "I know each of you, I've watched you grow, listened to your fears, your hopes, your dreams. I know you wish freedom, you crave peace to live with your family and friends."

His lips twitched into an almost smile when a Gryffindor turned over, presenting his back to Severus. His breath then caught – the boy had moved. None of the children had so much as twitched an eyelid before this moment. "Yes, even you, Mr MacMillan. I have watched all the students here. You may think I was only looking for mistakes, but I was paying close attention to everything I could." He leant forward, staring intently at the child. "Your sister, she's waiting for you in the Great Hall. She's collecting notes and arranging for others to help you understand the material you are missing."

A soft moan came from the Gryffindor and a hand moved.

"Yes, I know, she's being very much a Ravenclaw about this. I do understand how most Gryffindors have little use for notes and studying, but it's her way of coping. If you could accept whatever you aren't sure of – whether it's the idea of peace between us all, or the freedom to choose what you wish to accomplish – then you will wake up and save yourself from the mountain of scrolls that will be soon waiting for you." Severus held his breath as the boy's brow wrinkled and his eyelids fluttered. Another groan resounded in the quiet, causing Severus to whip about and he stared into the opened eyes of a Ravenclaw – Miss Early.

"Stanton, Meri, Claud," he spoke softly even as he watched the confusion and uncertainty fill the girl's brown eyes. The three elves popped near him. "Please fetch Minerva, Filius, and Pomona."

They popped away just as Poppy came through the door. Severus nodded towards Miss Early and returned his attention to Mr MacMillan. Hazel eyes were staring at him, causing him to narrow his in satisfaction. "Good day to you, Mr MacMillan."

"You mean it?" The boy pushed himself up with one arm, propping himself against his headboard. "You're not lying, are you Headmaster? You-Know-Who is gone?"

Minerva, Filius, and Pomona came through the door as he answered. "Yes, Voldemort is no more, Mr MacMillan."

He spun about as three other people trailed through the door following the Heads closely. "Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, I'm pleased to see that you've returned." He waved them towards the only unoccupied bed. "Madam Pomfrey will be with you in just a moment. I know she will wish to check you over."

"Minerva," Severus tipped his head towards MacMillan.

The Head of Gryffindor gasped just as Filius noticed Miss Early. Both moved to their students as Pomona went to see if any of hers were awake yet leaving Severus with the trio. Severus raised an eyebrow. "I think I told you three to sit."

Potter stared at him defiantly, flanked by Granger and Weasley. "Why should we listen to you, Snape?"

Weasley chimed in, his blue eyes hard. "How did you survive the mist? Harry almost didn't."

Severus darted a quick assessing look over the black haired teen, taking in the pallor, the thinness, and the general air of well-being if worn.

Poppy answered Weasley before he could, her wand in hand. "Because our esteemed Headmaster was a spy just as Albus always said. Now, listen to him and sit on the bed. I need to check over you."

Granger gingerly sat on the edge of the bed. "Spy?"

"Spy, Miss Granger. Everything you witnessed me do, and things you didn't witness, were all on Albus' orders." His gaze bore into Potter's. "He was always placing his people where he thought they could do their best to finish this war. My place was here, in the school, as the Headmaster. Yours was to be off hunting up whatever he sent you to find."

Comprehension flooded Potter's face and he glanced at the other two. They were reluctantly accepting what he said. "Water under the bridge – Voldemort is dead, the war is over. You're starting a bit late in the term, but Hogwarts is pleased to welcome you back. Your beds have been waiting for you. Books shall be found for your classes. Just let Professor McGonagall know which ones you are planning on continuing and you shall be scheduled in. The individual professors will arrange with you how to catch up the last two months."

The three looked at each other, their eyes wide. Potter finally looked back at him. "Thank you. We weren't sure what we would find here, but we would appreciate taking our last year."

Severus nodded once before walking away, leaving Poppy to check them over. He would ask her later if there was anything he needed to be aware of.

§§§§§§

"We're here to arrest Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts." Minister Fudge stood behind five Aurors, his eyes searching the crowd in the main entry hall, on the moving staircases, and crowding the doorway of the Great Hall.

The professors stopped on the first steps on the staircase going up. Severus turned and surveyed his unwelcomed guest. He caught Tonks and Shacklebolt's eye before looking at the other three Aurors, doing his best to place them. The professors shifted slightly, tightening their grouping around him.

Minerva stepped directly in front of him, her hazel eyes narrowed with dissatisfaction. "Arrest him? Now? It's been three weeks since the Green Mists." A frown formed on her brow as she tipped her head slightly to one side. "Surely if it was of that much importance, you would have sent an Auror team out here earlier."

Fudge glared at her, defiance hiding behind his normal smiling facade. "We've had other, more important, things to handle."

"Then, as he is obviously not a danger to the school, you can leave the Headmaster here until his trial." She continued.

Vector jumped in. "You could leave a couple of Aurors to watch over him. As we're down two professors if you can leave one who's qualified to teach Defence Against Dark Arts that'd be wonderful. If you have one who can teach Muggle Studies, that'd be perfect."

Babbling continued, "Surely you wish him to work hard – to atone for his miss deeds. With all that's going on, leaving him here to struggle through with us should be ample punishment."

The insects' buzzing was abnormally loud in the silence.

"Shacklebolt, Tonks, and Dawlish," Fudge studied the gathered professors, his expression showing his suspicion, "watch him carefully and escort him to the Ministry the moment you're told to."

Hooch's stepped forward with just a touch of menace in her walk. "Give us warning you're taking him."

Fudge just nodded before he headed back to the doors, leaving the school with only part of the Auror detachment he had brought.

Severus swept up the staircase, heading for the staffroom, the other professors following him. They had been heading for a staff meeting before Fudge had interrupted. Severus didn't bother to see if his new entourage was following him. The elves delivered three more chairs to the room, and the large staff table had a light tea resting upon it by the time they arrived. Each professor took their own cup, already prepared they way they liked it, and settled in their preferred seat.

Severus gestured to the three unclaimed cups and seats. "Join us." He refrained from smiling when Tonks and Shacklebolt both complied with an almost familiar air. Dawlish eventually moved to do so as well. Once everyone was settled, he started the meeting. "Auror Dawlish, I would like you to teach the Defence Against Dark Arts Class starting day after tomorrow. That will give the other professors a chance to let you know what they have been able to cover and a moment to look over the curriculum."

"Why me? We're supposed to be watching you, not minding students." The man huffed and leant back with a frown on his face.

Severus just gave him a bland look, not phased by his refusal. "Because we are two professors down. We have students coming up on their NEWTs and OWLs who need an instructor. You appear to be competent, and they need a steady hand."

Tonks leant forward. "Do you expect one of us to teach Muggle Studies?"

Severus shook his head. "I'm covering that class right now, but I might call upon you on occasions, Auror Tonks, if I'm needed elsewhere."

She nodded and settled back in her seat.

Kingsley's eyes darted between Minerva and him before just resting on him. "If they are going to be in classes, then I shall be with you every second of every day."

Severus just nodded. "I'll tell the house elves to move another bed into my room."

He continued with the meeting, hiding his pleased expression. He succeeded in getting the two he trusted to shadow him constantly.

§§§§§§

Severus sat upright in the hard chair, his face blank, and his hands chained to the chair's arms. Before him was a sea if purple though he could pick out individual faces. There were a number of seats that were empty, telling him exactly what Fudge found more important than worrying about some half-blood trapped in a school. One part of the problem had to be figuring out who was going to be the Minister since the last one must have passed due to the Granter.

Severus hadn't spotted him in the stands. Kingsley, Tonks, and Dawlish were stationed about him, which was another issue he was not showing is aggravation about. Kingsley had woken him at dawn and hurried him out of Hogwarts. He hadn't a moment to alert his Deputy, nor make arrangements for the classes that once again were without a professor. He had no illusions about how this trial was going to end. He was never going to see Hogwarts again – he was off to Azkaban or meeting the dementors up close. He never believed the Granter would be able to give him freedom from the consequences of his actions. Even though the potion spell had killed many, and many more will never awake – they had been out for more than a week and were already fading if the Prophet was to be believed – he would do it all over again.

"Severus Snape," Fudge growled. He had wrested control of the trial from Madam Bones just moments earlier. "You know why you are here?"

Severus just raised an eyebrow. It didn't matter that he knew the outcome, he had never been one to bend easily. He would fight this theft of his hard-won peace with every ounce of strength and cunning in him. Green mist seeped out of his robes and began to swirl about his feet. The look of fear and uncertainty on the Wizengamot's faces brought a touch of satisfaction to him, and he was very glad he decided to wear the robes that he had brewed the potion spell in.

Fudge's eyes darted between the green fumes that were now more the consistency of fog than mist and Severus' face. "You are here to be tried as a Death Eater and for the murder of Albus Dumbledore."

"Ah," Severus tried to move his hands but the chains restricted them. "I'm not a Death Eater. I was a spy in Voldemort's camp for Albus Dumbledore. He attested to this last time that menace to the Wizarding World died."

Some of the purple people looked at each other, uncertainty on their faces.

Severus continued, this time preparing to walk a fine line between truth and lie. "Who are your witnesses that I killed Albus?"

"Harry Potter himself said you did!" Fudge leant over the rail, his words spitting from his mouth.

"A boy, just a bit over sixteen – not even an adult. His testimony was what?" Severus caught Kingsley shifting slightly next to him and wondered if it was to attack him or to protect him. _'Or he could be tired of standing.'_

Madam Bones unrolled a scroll. "He said you entered the scene, pushed Draco Malfoy out of the way, and cast a spell – the Killing Curse – on Albus Dumbledore. A green light left your wand and struck the Headmaster, causing him to fall over the ramparts."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the thought. He wasn't positive the boy heard the spell's words and had just seen the light. He might could still work with it. "Albus planned the attack on him, even insisted on a spell that would appear to be the Killing Curse to those who'd see and hear it. I cast the spell he requested. I was afraid he would fall over the ramparts, but he pleaded with me, so I continued our farce."

"And just what did Albus gain by you killing him?" Fudge growled.

"He wished me to be the Headmaster of the school so that I could protect the students there. He trusted me to mitigate the more drastic measures Voldemort wanted to be used to bring them to heel." He fell silent, knowing there was not much else he could say and still stay on the side of the truth.

"Well, it was a wasted effort," one of the Wizengamot yelled, "he would have survived the Green Mist and it was only five months since then."

A dark glare pinned the man to his seat. "He didn't know about it, he couldn't take it into account, and we did the best we could at the time to make sure the students were safe – that's part of the job of a Hogwarts Professor."

The Granter swirled about him, coming up to waist height, and tendrils were beginning to drift away towards the Aurors standing guard near him. Kingsley and Tonks both shifted this time.

Fearful eyes tracked its movements as the door slammed open behind them.

"Minister Fudge," Minerva McGonagall snapped out the man's name, her displeasure evident to all in the room. "You agreed to let the school know when Severus would be called to trial." She strode across the room, stopping next to Severus' chair, the Granter swirling about her. She batted the fumes away from her face. "You didn't let us know. You had to yank him out of there quickly, not giving him a chance to inform me, his Deputy, of what was happening. Your actions have left Hogwarts without a Headmaster and a professor."

"One?" Fudge asked, shock causing him to speak. "I thought you needed two."

"Oh, you left two classes standing about waiting on their Professors, causing fear and confusion to run rampant through the student body when they could not be found. Dawlish was teaching the Defence Against Dark Arts course, but Headmaster Snape was teaching the Muggle Studies course – very competently teaching it." Minerva waved the fumes away from her face again and looked down at Severus. "Why is this here?" Her hand went through a green tendril, making her question obvious.

"I fear these robes must have become contaminated with it. They are the ones I wore the day it came." Severus wanted to rub a hand over the black fabric but contented himself with a sigh. "I thought it was fitting to wear them here, as they were what I wore last time I was judged."

Minerva nodded once and then turned to Madam Bones. "We have not heard anything about other Death Eaters being put on trial. Why is Severus, Albus' spy, standing one?"

"For the murder of Albus Dumbledore." Amelia Bones stood as she answered.

"What happened on that tower was planned."

"How do you know that!?" screeched someone in the back.

"Because Albus told me." Her tone was matter of fact to anyone who hadn't turned reading people into a fine art and hadn't worked with her for as many years as Severus.

He jerked his head about and stared up at Minerva. He knew she hadn't known when it happened. It then dawned on him she was walking as fine a line as he had. That was what her tone was hiding.

"And we were _not_ to be informed?" Bones leant forward, only to move back as the Granter almost touched her.

Minerva and Severus both looked pointedly at the empty places. Severus answered the question for her. "As Voldemort's reach was wide and deep, no. It would have defeated the entire purpose of the farce."

"Since that has been cleared up, Severus is free to teach his class?" pushed Minerva.

Fudge shot to his feet. "He's a Death Eater and a murder, no matter what you say, and he should face the consequences of his action."

Minerva ignored him and focused on Madam Bones. "Lucius Malfoy was also clearly a Death Eater and committed murder. Why has he not been tried and is allowed to walk the halls of the Ministry with not one Auror trailing him? Severus has had three Auror watching him constantly – twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week for almost two weeks - and is now standing trial. There are many others I can name who are not facing this indignity that has committed the same crimes, and yet they are allowed to go on with their lives as if nothing has changed. So, I ask again, why is Severus here and not them?"

Amelia Bones spoke up before Fudge could. "They no longer bear the Dark Mark. All those who the Green Mist," she shrunk back from the green fog beginning to lap around her feet. The rest of the Wizengamot on the same level were doing the same. "Killed retained the Mark as did the ones who fell unconscious. If an unconscious victim woke up, the Mark was gone."

"No one checked my arm," Severus spoke up quietly from his chair. He moved his left arm, flexing it against the chains. "I cannot show you its lack of adornment chained like this."

Fudge snorted, "Lack of adornment? You want us to believe you are no longer Marked?"

Kingsley spoke up. "I can attest to the fact that Headmaster Snape does not bear the Dark Mark on his body."

"How?" That same back seat questioner asked.

"Deputy Headmistress McGonagall was correct about how thoroughly he has been guarded. Headmaster Snape has not had one moment alone since we were assigned to him. Not even to change."

Madam Bones shot an outraged expression to Fudge before turning her attention to the black Auror. She snapped, "Why was the fact he was no longer Marked not reported?"

"It was, our first morning there I reported it," Kingsley said.

Tonks nodded vigorously, "I also sent one in. He rolled up his sleeves in the Muggles Studies Class one afternoon."

The Wizengamot fell silent.

Amelia sighed lightly before speaking again. "Auror Shacklebolt, please free the Headmaster." She directed her next words to Severus. "If you will please show us your left arm. If it is blank, then you may leave."

The chains fell away and Severus flipped his robe back, causing the Granter ripple about him. Swiftly unbuttoning his coat and shirt sleeve, he pulled them back to his elbow. Everyone could see the unblemished white skin.

Amelia nodded once. "Headmaster Severus Snape, all charges against you are dropped. You are free to go."

Severus quickly redid his buttons and stood. As he turned to leave, Amelia's voice had him turning back.

"Your cloak is permeated with the Green Mist. Would you please leave it here to allow the Department of Mysteries to investigate it?"

One almost careless shrug had it slipping off his shoulders. He draped it over the prisoner chair. "Of course."

Kingsley handed him his wand, and Minerva presented him with another robe she must have just transfigured. With a thank you to both, he walked out of the courtroom.

§§§§§§

Severus settled deep in his chair. Filius, Pomona, and Minerva were also sitting near him. There was a light tea spread out on the staffroom table and all four of them were balancing a cup and a plate. The term had ended successfully. Two new professors will be starting on Boxing Day, and everyone was happy.

Filius let a sigh of contentment out that seemed bigger than he was, causing Severus to flash a small smile.

Pomona smiled at Severus. "Did it turn out the way you hoped? The way you intended?"

Severus took a small sip of his tea before answering. "Even better."

"Good." Minerva gave a sigh about as large as Filius' and packed with the same feeling.

They smiled at each other and continued their tea.

* * *

For all those who wonder how Fudge survived the first time, he was on holiday out of the country. He came back and the Wizengamot pounced him looking for at least someone with a touch of experience.


End file.
